How 'bout we give this dress a little practice dance?
by LynnD23
Summary: Asami blushes and looks around nervously, noticing the customers in the store staring at them. An elderly woman gives a knowing smile while her husband rolls his eyes and chuckles. A little girl jumps a bit eagerly, bobbing her head up and down, mouthing "yes, say yes". And then she glances at the shopkeeper, who grins widely and turns the music up just a little louder.


"Well?" She's skimming through a rack of dresses an Republic City's finest formal-wear shop and he's just standing there watching her, looking a bit more amused than he should. "Find anything good?"

Asami lets out a heavy sigh and shakes her head. They've been at this for maybe hours. She keeps turning to him with a different dress in her hand each time but their eyes always meet with uneasy gazes and they know that it's not "the one". Her eyes shine and she turns to face him. "I would appreciate some help though."

Iroh shrugs. "All right, it can't be as hard as you make it look." She rolls her eyes. "I assure you, with my assistance, we'll get this done in no time."

She shoves him playfully and laughs. She loves how he's becoming less... stiff and formal and more open and relaxed. It's nice to see this side of him.

He steals a quick glance and decides that her laugh is probably the best sound he has ever heard. "So... nervous?"

She purses her lips and nods. "It's such a classy ball. I mean, the council and all the big companies will be there. And I usually don't leave things last minute but with all the forms for the company inheritance..." her voice becomes more quiet with every word until an uncomfortable silence grows. She unintentionally glares into a different direction. She's not mad at him, though, but she does blame herself for bringing up the topic.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Hey, you've been to tons have fancy parties. I'm sure this one can't be that much of a difference." He places a hand on her shoulder. "And remember, we're right behind you and we'll be there for you." He doesn't continue because he knows that she understands and they've had this conversation before.

As soon as her gaze softens, he knows he gotten to her and they continue to look for a suitable dress.

"How about this?"

Her eyes widen a bit but she doesn't let him see her approval. Asami pretends to play around with her face, switching between a grimace, pursing her lips, and a small frown. 3..2..1..

Iroh lets a huff and pouts. Asami throws her head back and lets out a throaty chuckle. She knows that he only puts out such a face for such rare occasions but if not pleasing her is one of them, she'll do whatever again to watch the fire-bender's face make such adorable expressions. Well, compared to his straight face and small smiles when he's working.

"Kidding! Wow, first pick and it's already this great. It's beautiful," she says softly and if her eyes aren't deceiving her, then Iroh's face lights up a bit and turns to a light shade of pink. She turns around and heads for the changing stalls.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" The Sato heiress spins a full circle for the general in front of her. "It looks better than the one before," she says quietly.

Iroh lightly chuckles and nods. "I told you I have great taste," he says with a wink.

Asami mockingly places her hands on her hips and smirks. "You keep that up and you can forget about taking me to the gala," she chides. He quickly straightens his posture and clears his throat. "My lady, you are so breathtaking and your beauty is so overwhelming, even the stars recoil in shame compared to your loveliness. Why, I myself-" The non-bender lets out a small laugh as Iroh pauses. He really knows how to charm a woman. It's a wonder that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

But at the same time he hears something being played in the store. _Music_. And it's perfect for dancing.

He turns his head back to the young lady beside him and grins. A long, red evening gown hugs her body, showing curves in all the right places and he finds his own face heating up a bit. He clears his throat and throws on his best charismatic smile. Iroh holds his hand out and speaks a little loudly, but clearly.

"I think a little practice before tomorrow evening would be pleasant. May I have this dance?"

Asami blushes and looks around nervously, noticing the customers in the store staring at them. An elderly woman gives a knowing smile while her husband rolls his eyes and chuckles. A little girl jumps a bit eagerly while holding her mother's hand, bobbing her head up and down, mouthing "_yes, say yes_". And then she glances at the shopkeeper, who grins widely and turns the music up just a little louder.

"I don't see why not." And just like that, he pulls her into a waltz, knowing that the next evening will be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, what do you think? :) I'm sorry, I suck at titles! I wanted the two to do something nice and casual but with a little twist. And it just so happened to be dancing in a store even though they haven't actually bought the dress yet.**

**Reviews/constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


End file.
